Molly nearly destroys Anyssa and Susie's friendship!
There is no low, low enough, that Molly Wainwright won't stoop to; no line she would not cross, if it achieved her treacherous goals. This episode, beefed up by Somerset writer, Steve Ungrey, sees the Harper family's most hated enemy stoop to the most unspeakable levels! Her aim this time?! To destroy Anyssa and Susannah's friendship! Last time on Harpers Falls: *The Christmas season began in earnest with a special dinner, wherein all the main families of the town had a special dinner at the Harper Mansion. A snow storm had come into Harpers Falls and nearly paralyzed the town. There had been almost 5 inches on the ground already. The snow plows were out in full force to plow the main streets. When the snow stopped, an angry Erica Harper was storming down the street towards the Law Enforcement Center. She had a particular ax to grind and she was going to make sure that Molly would NEVER get away with the scheme she pulled! It was ironic. She wished she really was carrying an ax. She would have gladly used it on Molly and chop her lying head off! Louise Flandreau knew that look on Erica's face. It meant do NOT to mess with her, and she kind of knew what was going on and who she was dealing with. Veronica, who was just signing on to begin her shift, saw a furious Erica and was concerned. "Erica, what's wrong?" Veronica asked. "Look at this," Erica seethed, "I want to have words with that bitch!" "Follow me, sis," Veronica said, leading the way. Molly was sitting in her cell, when Erica, accompanied by Veronica, shot her a vicious glare. "You!" Erica spat in rage by way of greeting, "You, miserable, conniving, low-down, crooked little BITCH! I should grab you by your fool neck and kill you!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, not caring about what she did. "I got an e-mail from Susannah Lucas!" she spat furiously, "For SOME dumb reason, that girl she was supposed to adopt was told to NOT believe anything that was revealed about the DNA!" Molly smiled happily, "You mean she got my nasty lying e-mail?!" she cackled, "Oh, GOODY! My plan WORKED! I ruined her's and Anyssa's friendship!" Erica gave her a look as if to kill her. Veronica looked at her as if she could gladly grab her tongue and rip it out of her head. Just then, Anyssa got a call from Susannah, who was on her way to the airport to catch a flight to Boston. The call was rather strong, but not harsh. However, Anyssa tried to explain to her what was going on and she was totally surprised when she heard about the e-mail. "Susie... my God! I didn't send you that e-mail!" she said, "Someone else did. Whoever sent it from my account, hacked into it!" "I have a feeling I know who did," Susannah said. "Jack and Donna tried to tell me something was fishy about this..." Susannah smiled, relaxing as she drove. Still, no sense in being worked up. There was a parking lot ahead and she pulled in to talk to Anyssa. "Susie..." Anyssa almost let a tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Anyssa. I should have known you'd never send an e-mail like that. I was just caught by surprise..." Susannah checked over the e-mail address on the e-mail, and she discovered that Anyssa was being truthful. Anyssa hadn't sent her an e-mail since the one before the dinner the previous day. And Anyssa had been doing her Christmas shopping with her Aunt Velda that day, so she hadn't been near her computer. "I am sorry, Nyssa," Susannah said, "I didn't mean to accuse you unjustly; I knew it wasn't from you. I was wondering, as the e-mail had a lot of misspelling errors!" "I see," Anyssa grinned widely, "Molly couldn't type her way out of a wet paper bag! So you're not mad at me anymore?" "No, I never really was mad at you, since you didn't even send me that e-mail anyway," Susannah said, "besides you usually give me a call, every night, but it still doesn't make any sense. Why would she write what she did?" "You know Molly Wainwright," Anyssa said, "she gives new meaning to malicious! And she has it in for you, for foiling my mother's mansion sale, after you locked up Crewes. She thinks that this is a way to take revenge on us and my Aunt Erica all in one fell swoop." "I agree, Nyssa, she IS malicious," Susannah said, "and she has to be stopped immediately. I'm coming to Harpers Falls and deal with Molly, directly!" "I just called Aunt Erica," Anyssa said, "she is at the Law Enforcement Center, confronting her right now." "Well, before you get on the plane... let me send you my real e-mail." Susie hung up briefly with Anyssa so she could read the e-mail. Susannah was completely touched by Anyssa's kind words. THIS was the friend she'd had for life. Susannah immediately dialed Anyssa's number again. "Hey," Anyssa said as she picked up. "You and I will have a glass of wine and I'll fill you in on my date with Nick," Susannah said with a grin. "That's the gal I love," Anyssa said. "Listen, I know Erica is already confronting Molly, but when you go over I'll meet you there," Susannah said, "and can you have Sheila, Dylan and Alex join us?" "You better believe it, I am sure they would want in on this one," Anyssa grinned, "see you when you get here and calm down, you know that stress." Susannah was mindful not to give herself another heart attack, although Walt Erickson, her doctor, had told her things were looking very good in the last checkup. Anyssa then called Sheila, Dylan and Alex and explained what was going on and Molly's latest dirty trick. They agreed to come to the Law Enforcement Center immediately. Sheila had Aileen Mercier pick up Susannah at the airport, Angela Mercier had gone with her daughter, and offered some supportive words to Susannah. Everyone had known about Susie's heart attack, and they wanted to make sure that she was all right. Then the group discussed what had happened. "She really did that to you guys?" Sheila was astonished. "Yep," Susannah said, "and she was quite brazen about it." "Of all the dirty tricks!" Dylan seethed. "How did she get a computer in there?" Anyssa asked. "With her in Super Max, I thought she couldn't have a computer?" "Well, somehow she did," Alex said, "and that is something that needs to be stopped." The group went to the law Enforcement center in minutes. Meanwhile, Molly was gloating as Erica was burning with rage. "I just ruined their friendship!" Molly gloated, laughing her merry laugh, "It was so easy too! A few lies, and any friendship can be ruined!" "You rotten scheming conniving bitch!" Erica raged, "You won't get away with this, you know!" "Oh, I already HAVE gotten away with it!" Molly laughed tauntingly, "I ruined Anyssa and Susannah's friendship! And I am so happy that I did!" PART TWO Later in the day, an angry Anyssa and Susannah stormed down the hall! They were not happy with Molly, but Anyssa and Susie were united as one, which was a clear sign that Molly's scheme failed. "I want words with you, bitch!" Susannah snapped at her. Susie never really showed off this angry side in Somerset, but woe be to the person that really got her worked up... "Not just Susie, but so do I!" Anyssa raged. "I'd like to hear this too!" Dylan raged furiously, he had come along with Anyssa, Susannah and Sheila. Alex was with him. "You've pushed things too far this time, you evil bitch!" Sheila glared at her arch-enemy. Molly was frozen in stunned silence. Everyone she'd hurt was boring glares into her. "You had the bloody nerve to try to destroy my friendship with one of my oldest and dearest friends! Someone I consider closer than a sister!" Anyssa said furiously, tears falling from her eyes as Susannah took her friend's hand. Anyssa continued. "Susie is my best friend, and you made up such malicious lies to try to destroy that friendship! I love her as much as I do Sheila, and she and I have a long history of friendship, and you tried to derail with it lies!" "Yeah, I did!" Molly cackled, having no shame or any remorse for what she did, "I almost got away with it too!" "You vengeful little..." Susannah said angrily, "I knew the e-mail that was sent wasn't Anyssa's! You tried to ruin things with my best friend, for your own jollies!" Anyssa calmed her down, knowing that she could not have a lot of stress. "Calm down, Susie," Anyssa said, "she's not worth the effort to waste." "Of course, I nearly ruined things with you two!" Molly raged. "Am I not entitled to have a little bit of fun at someone's expense?!" "YOU ARE A PRISONER, DAMN IT!" Sheila screamed at the top of her voice, "YOU ARE IN PRISON! YOU ARE LOCKED UP! YOU WON'T EVER GET OUT! AND YOU NEED TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMNED HEAD!" "You are a cruel, cold-hearted vindictive little bitch," Dylan rasped in anger, "how DARE you try to derail Anyssa's friendship with Susannah?! My god, woman, they have been friends since they were children! You are absolutely vindictive and cruel! I hope you rot in hell for all that you did!" "By the way, you stupid evil bitch," Susannah said calmly, "I talked with Ellen way before this, and I told her all you did. The DNA test was conclusive. Erica is NOT the mother." As Molly listened aghast, Susannah continued talking. "I am still taking her in, and I AM going to adopt her, and it doesn't signify WHAT you want, it is going to happen, and there's not a damned thing you can do about it! You will burn in hell for what you tried to do to me and to my friends. I hope you DIE in here, you evil bitch!" With that parting shot, Sheila, Anyssa, Susannah, Dylan and Alex stormed down the hall away from her. Leaving only Erica to deliver the final blow. "You better watch your step," Erica warned Molly, "you've crossed the Harpers one too many times, and ANYONE even REMOTELY associated with them, like Susannah Lucas, is considered family; and that means that they have the protection of the Harper family! I'm gone! You've gone too far this time, Molly Wainwright, and I am warning you, for absolutely the final time, you cross my family again, or ANY of the families in this town, and you will be destroyed!" With that, Erica swept off down the hall, leaving a dumbfounded and utterly furious Molly to stew in her cell. "YOU WILL ALL BURN IN HELL!" Molly exploded, "NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MOLLY WAINWRIGHT! NOBODY!" Erica stormed down back to where Molly was screaming. Veronica opened the door and Erica grabbed Molly by the throat. "You listen to me, you evil bitch!" Erica said angrily, squeezing Molly's throat, Veronica turned away, tactfully, while Erica put the squeeze on her, "You are less than nothing to me! I hate you, my family hates you, everyone in this town hates you, and I don't think they would mind it in the least if I squeeze the air out of your lying mouth, and silence your foul tongue for good! If I had my way, I would break your damned fool neck, Wainwright and be totally justified in the bargain! No jury in this commonwealth would ever convict me of it! Now, you shut your damned pie hole and burn in hell for all you did!" With all her strength, she threw Molly against the plexiglas wall as hard as she could, collapsing her in a heap. Then Erica stormed out of the cell and down the hallway. "Don't you ever forget it," Erica yelled as she left, "you mess with my family, you will pay for it! I don't ever want to see your ugly lying face again!" She walked down the hallway, and did not look back. Molly was sprawled on the floor dazed and reeling, but she was not relenting. She knew she could rebound from this plan's failure. Although she was surprised that her subterfuge to destroy Anyssa and Susannah's friendship so brazenly was such a spectacular disaster. However, Molly was very clever and also very dangerous. That made her a very formidable enemy. Meanwhile, driving up I-95 to Harpers Falls from Providence was a car, with three women inside. All three were sisters. And they were Harpers themselves. What will happen next? (For more on this and other episodes, visit harpersfalls.wikia.com and read more of Albie Gray's outstanding serial!) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila